


Come Fly With Me

by MsCaeGil



Series: Magical Multiverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flying on a broom, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021, The Burrow (Harry Potter), little bit of romance, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil
Summary: She gave him an arched eyebrow. “What? You’re not actually scared of it, are you?”“What?No, let’s do it.” The truth was that he wasn’t exactly scared, he was just... dreading it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Ginny Weasley
Series: Magical Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197968
Kudos: 2





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMF Bingo 2021 – Square N1: Steve Rogers/Ginny Weasley

**Come Fly With Me**

Today was finally the day and he knew he wasn’t afraid of heights. So _why in the Lords name_ was his palms sweating so much? And why were there butterflies fluttering around his stomach? 

Why had he agreed to this in the first place anyway? Even if he fell, he wouldn’t exactly hurt himself... much... Still, the thought of flying so in the open made him uneasy. 

“Are you ready Steve?” Her voice brought him from his ‘falling to their deaths’ images back to reality and he looked over at her. Ginny Weasley was looking beautiful with the sun shining on her smiling freckled face and her long fiery hair slightly wavering with the wind. Just seeing it made Steve want to run his hands over what he knew was the softest of locks. “Uh... I think so, yes.” 

She gave him an arched eyebrow. “What? You’re not actually _scared of it_ , are you?”

“ _What?_ No, let’s do it.” The truth was that he wasn’t exactly scared, he was just... dreading it. He gave a stiff nod to her and turned towards the broom between them. There was a first time for everything, he guessed, _even flying on a witch’s broom._

“Great. You are going to hold tight on my waist, alright? Don’t be stiff if I turn or we might lose balance _yaddah yaddah_ you already know this sort of thing. It’s just the same as your muggle motorbike.” Ginny instructed him as she mounted her broom swiftly and professionally. “Just a _little_ more dangerous...” Her lips perched a little in an amusing smile and she winked at him. Ginny patted behind her. “Come on now.”

Steve cautiously mounted behind her and grabbed her waist. It would look weird for someone on the outside, as he was tall and muscular and she was so petite although firm, in comparision. He could easily cover almost her entire body if he choose to cocoon them ( _as he did many times, on the couch_ , he thought).

Ginny gave an impulse up and then they were in the air. He felt himself tensing, stomach going down and with one hand she patted his that were revolving around her. _“Relax!”_ Steve let out a big breath he was unconsciously holding and tried to relax just as she told him, while focusing on the view around them. They passed the tree tops and Ginny continued to go up for a few more feet.

“Wow... this is... this is amazing, Gin.” His mouth parted in an amazed gaze, eyes wide, as she turned them around and softly floated high above the trees. On the horizon, the sun was already setting, casting a glowing orange colour around them. 

“Oh, I knew you would love it.”

“Thank you.” Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the soft wind on his face. It was pure peace. His thoughts were actually quiet for once and Steve could not recall the last time he felt so at peace like the way he was feeling it. And of course the person with him helped a lot too. He realised then that his feelings for Ginny were way deeper then he thought and opened his eyes to gaze at her profile. 

She had the most satisfying and pretty smile he had ever seen and suddenly he understood her passion for flying on a broom. Ginny sighed heavily with humour. “Stop staring at my face, Steve.” 

Steve averted his eyes chuckling and rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the cherry scent on her hair, that always came with her and would be forever her mark. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, but you’re too beautiful with this sunset shining upon you for me to ignore it.” 

Ginny playfully rolled her eyes. “Merlin, you’re so cheesy!” 

“I am. And you like it.” 

“Damn right I do!” 

Steve tightened his hold of her, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek. _“Language!”_

They took a few more turns and she showed him how fast her broom could fly and before the sun could completely hide, Ginny started their descend, heading back to the place they started their flight. “Mom is probably going to start screaming our names bloody murder if we don’t go soon. Dinner should be ready by now.” They softly landed on the grass and got off the broom. With a flick of her wand, Ginny sent the broom wherever it came from and laced their fingers together. “And get ready, dad’s been itching ever since I told him you were finally coming here with me.”

As they came closer to the back door, Mrs. Weasley came from the inside, on full intent on screaming. Seeing them, she promptly closed her mouth and gave Steve a motherly smile. “Finally you two are back! Dinner is ready, my dear.”

With a timid bow of his head and a smile on his lips, Steve followed Ginny inside of the burrow, to the caotic sounds of the Weasley family.

“Thank you, madam.”


End file.
